Fairy
by Redzik
Summary: Jason made a hurt noise and threw the laptop away from him. His world crumbled around him. Jason/Dick, Jason/Roy, WARNINGS: rape reference, non-con, character death, ooc.
1. Chapter 1

This fic has a supernatural elements, namely: Fairies.

 **WARNINGS:** There are references to rape. There is non-con due to manipulation. There is major character death. There are swear words. Everyone is out of character, because they're constantly making stupid decisions. But on the other hand, magic is involved, so.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Batman/Nightwing and it's characters.

* * *

 **Day 4 - late morning**

Dick breathed out in defeat, all the fight suddenly drained out of him.

"Please, Jason," he said quietly, tears in his eyes. "At least tell me what did I do."

Jason choked back an incredulous laugh.

"What?" Jason snarled. "You very well know what! Now," he grabbed Dick and roughly pushed him out of the door, "get the fuck out!" He slammed the door shut in his face and locked it for good measure.

"Jason, please!" Dick slammed his palm on the door desperately. It couldn't be it. It couldn't end like this. It shouldn't end like this. "Please, just.. Please." He let out a sob, "Just tell me what I did for you to hate me so much."

Jason didn't answer. He walked away from the door to the opposite side of the apartment, ignoring Dick's pleas and lit a cigarette with shaking hands.

Yesterday Jason was the happiest man alive.

He had a great team. Still had, in fact. If it weren't for Roy and Kory he wouldn't survive this.

He was on friendly terms with his family. It took a lot of work on both sides, but finally they reached some sort of understanding and learned to live with each other. Even Bruce.

He had an amazing boyfriend. Dick Grayson was beautiful, bright and full of life. He pulled Jason from the darkness he was in after his return to Gotham. Remained by his side through everything. Jason was ready to spend the rest of his life with him. He thought Dick wanted that too. Until…

Until.

* * *

 **Day 3 - late evening**

"I'm sorry, Jaybird," Roy said remorsefully. "Maybe you shouldn't… I'm sure there is an explanation..."

"Give me the damn video," Jason ordered through gritted teeth.

He couldn't believe this. Dick wouldn't do that to him. But Roy had proof and he needed to see this himself.

Roy looked like he wanted to run away with the drive, but after a moment he sighed and surrendered the data stick.

Jason snatched it from his hand and angrily stalked to his laptop. He settled on the couch while it booted up.

Roy joined him, offering his support.

Jason connected the drive to the computer and hesitated.

"You don't need to do this," Roy said, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, I do," Jason replied hoarsely and started the video.

On screen appeared two people. Nightwing was lying on the roof and above him hovered a dark haired woman. It didn't take much to guess what was happening, if the way the woman was moving was any indication.

Jason made a hurt noise and threw the laptop away from him. His world crumbled around him.

"I'm sorry, Jay," Roy said quietly, putting his arm around Jason's shoulders. Jason turned and buried his face in Roy's chest, wreaked with sobs. "God, I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **Day -2 - late evening**

"Are you sure?" Jason asked anxiously. To think someone would want to be tied to him in this way, especially Dick, was beyond the realm of possibility. Even if Dick himself was an impossible thing with him being a Fairy and all that. "You can die."

"I trust you," Dick lazily smiled up at Jason from his sprawled position on his chest, seemingly unaware how much of a bomb he dropped when he declared he wished to form a life bond with Jason. Then again, apparently it was normal for his species. "You're the One for me and I want to give myself to you completely."

And he had. He laid himself bare to Jason, literally and figuratively. Told him all of his secrets, fears, hopes. And now this.

It wasn't like Jason didn't want to, because he wanted to. Hell, it was a rush, the possibility of having someone like Dick belong to him and only him. And he was pretty sure Dick was it for him, too, but… "You still can die."

"Wouldn't want to live without you anyway," Dick replied. Like it was so easy. Probably it was. To him. Fucking Fairies. "And if you would ever break the bond it would mean I hurt you so badly I would deserve that."

Jason didn't say nobody deserved that, because he still was killing sometimes for one reason or the other. But Dick was different matter altogether.

"Well?" Dick was looking at him expectantly now.

Jason raised an eyebrow at him.

"I need some time to think about it," he stated.

Dick scoffed.

"It's like a marriage proposal," he declared. "There's nothing to think about. You either say yes or no."

"A marriage proposal with a death sentence when divorced," Jason corrected. He couldn't believe he was the one being reasonable about this. Then again, Fairies. "I think that calls for a little more consideration than five seconds."

"Ugh, fine!" Dick relented, burying his face in Jason's chest. A moment later he lifted his head to look at Jason again. "Just so you know, I love you and I'm not changing my mind."

Jason said yes two days later.

If he only knew…

* * *

 **Day 4 - afternoon**

Dick was sitting at her kitchen table, elbows on top and face hidden in his palms. His shoulders jerked now and then with silent sobs.

Barbara sat across from him, sharing his misery and wracking her brain in a futile attempt to find a way to fix the situation. It hurt her to see her friend like this. To _see_ his broken heart slowly bleeding out.

"I don't even know what I did," Dick moaned in anguish.

Barbara immediately latched onto the idea, but as quickly dismissed it. Broken life bond resulted in death in 97 percent cases. Those who survived managed to do so thanks to the love of their family and actually having closure. The problem was, they were proven to have been bonded to someone who wasn't their One.

"Maybe it's not something you did," Barbara ventured hesitantly. "Maybe it's Jason. He can be a Hun-kar."

"He's not!" Dick protested vehemently, glaring at her. "You know he's not. It's not even possible for a Hun-kar to enter this realm."

A long time ago Fairies were attacked by an army of Hun-kar led by a powerful mage for no other reason than to destroy their race. The war was long and brutal. Entire world was destroyed until eventually Hun-kar won. All remained Fairies decided to seal away their realm and escape to be reborn as Humans. Thank God for the existence of Meta-humans. It was really easy to explain their inherited magical talents as being one of them for those who went public with their gifts.

"You're right, sorry," Barbara sighed in defeat.

There was no way Jason was this vile thing hell bent of destroying all Fairies. Sure, he was almost a villain most of the time, but he was also sweet and gentle and caring and he loved Dick.

When Dick told her he wanted to tell Jason everything and form a life bond with him, she couldn't help to be a bit skeptical despite the knowledge, that Jason wouldn't hurt them. Life bond was a serious matter. Especially if it was to be formed with a Human, whom couldn't really fully comprehend it's meaning. Their already small numbers dwindled significantly because of that. But Jason surprised her. After the initial disbelief at them being an actual Fairies, quickly proven true by Barbara showing off her skills, he practically soaked up all there was to know about their species to better understand them. And when Dick finally asked him for a bond he came to Barbara to discuss the matter in every little detail before making a decision.

So when Jason broke the life bond not even full three days after forming it it shocked her just as much as Dick.

"What will you do?" she asked.

Dick snorted an unamused laugh. What could he do? He was a dead man walking. The love of his life rejected him for reasons unknown to him. Not that reason mattered in the end, but it would be nice to know what mistake he had made.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Jason doesn't want to see me ever again. I'll just..." throw himself off the bridge or go on patrol and let the first thug have at him. Anything to end that all consuming pain. But if there was even the slightest chance he could see Jason again… "make rounds. Say my goodbyes."

"Yeah," Barbara choked out. "Yeah."

There was nothing else to do.

* * *

 **Day 11 - late morning**

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked as she ushered Roy to one of the work rooms in the library.

Roy showed up at her job panicked and requested to talk in private as soon as possible.

"I think Jason knows," he said nervously.

He and Jason were in bed just done having sex, when Jason muttered something about Fairies and went to sleep. Roy laid beside him, wide eyed and internally panicking as all hell. Eventually he slipped from the bed and rushed to Gotham in search of an advice.

"Jason knows what?" Barbara asked.

"About us?" Roy cringed. Their existence was supposed to be a secret. Even more guarded than their identities as vigilantes. And shit, Barbara was going to kill him. And then Dick. "I mean, Fairies. I think he knows about Fairies."

Barbara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Of course Jason knows about Fairies," she stated. "Dick told him."

"Wha- what?" Roy stuttered in shock.

"Jason is Dick's One," Barbara explained.

Oh shit. He was in real trouble now. You just do not interfere with someone's One. Shit.

"They have bonded," Barbara put the final nail in his metaphorical coffin, which just became very, _very_ real. Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck…

"He didn't break it, did he?" Roy asked weakly, already knowing the answer. Because he was the one to encourage Jason to severe any ties he had with Dick the night he showed him that video. He was the one to convince Jason to move away from Gotham after Dick's visit the very next day so he would have time to heal without Dick constantly showing up in his face. He was the one who made Jason not care about the break up and bedded him not even two days later. He was the one who made Jason love him.

"He did," Barbara confirmed.

Roy felt his knees going weak and he staggered toward the nearby chair, sitting heavily.

Oh God, what has he done. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he mumbled.

Barbara frowned at him, but before she had the chance to say anything her cellphone rang. She checked caller ID and glared angrily at the name displayed.

"You have a nerve calling me after what you did, Todd," she hissed into the phone.

Roy's head shot up to stare at her. Why Jason was calling her?

"Please, Babs," Jason pleaded. "There has to be a way to fix this."

"There isn't!" she screamed at him over the phone. "You knew this! You knew and you still-" she put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Are you with him?" Jason asked after a moment of silence, sounding strangled.

"No," Barbara sighed, trying to regain her composure. "No, he wanted to be alone."

Jason made an acknowledging sound.

"If you'll have any contact with Roy Harper," Jason snarled the name, "tell him I'm coming for him."

"What," Barbara started, but Jason already hung up. She looked at Roy, "He's coming for you."

Roy paled even more and swallowed hard.

Barbara frowned at him suspiciously.

"Roy, what did you do?"

* * *

 **Day 11 - early morning**

When Jason woke up, Roy wasn't in bed. In fact, Roy was nowhere to be found. Jason looked at the clock. It was still early enough for patrol, so maybe Roy went out to blow off some steam. Deciding to join his lover, Jason dressed as Red Hood and took to the roofs.

After about an hour of fruitless searching a flash of familiar outfit caught his attention. He discreetly made his way over and watched as the woman put down some scumbag. Though he wasn't as discreet as he hoped.

"Well, well," she said facing his hiding place, "if it isn't the infamous Red Hood. You're quite away from home."

"What is it to you?" he countered, slipping out in the open, gun at the ready.

He was right. It was the woman from the video Roy showed him.

"Nothing,"she shrugged. "Just a little chat between professionals. Heard you and Nightwing are an item now. How is he?"

"Wouldn't you know?" Red Hood sneered. "You saw him about a week ago."

She looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen him in years."

"A week ago. Gotham. Rooftop. Sex," Jason listed. "Ring any bells?"

She eyed his gun warily.

"Listen," the woman said, raising her hands non-threatheningly. "I really don't know what you're talking about. I just got back in the States yesterday after a month away on business. Yeah, I had sex with Nightwing, but it was ages ago in Blüdhaven. And yeah it was on the roof. After I did him a favor and killed Blockbuster."

"You're Tarantula," Red Hood stated, feeling like someone just punched him in the gut.

"That's me," the woman confirmed.

Oh God, the video. He watched a video of Dick getting raped and he thought Dick cheated on him. Oh God. Roy shoved him that video. Roy told him to avoid anything Dick. Roy and his stupid Fairy magic.

When Dick took him to Barbara to convince him he was telling the truth, she explained to him, that each Fairy had a special talent in one of various areas. Dick's was empathy, hers the ability to find any information she desired if it existed and Roy's was…

"Deceit," Red Hood muttered.

"Sorry?" Tarantula asked, edging carefully for her weapon.

"You should be," Red Hood answered and emptied his clip into her. Then he took off. He needed to get to Gotham, to a certain blue bird.

Jesus, what had he done.

* * *

 **Day 0 - night**

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Arsenal asked, not taking his eyes off the pair chasing each other across the rooftops of Gotham.

"You heard the news," Batman materialized beside him.

"Yeah," Arsenal scoffed. "Nightwing and Red Hood together."

"I don't like it," Batman growled.

"And?"Arsenal raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You want Red Hood," Batman stated. "Help me break them up."

"You know, fathers are supposed to make their sons happy," Arsenal said. "Not miserable."

"The longer they're together, the more they will be miserable when they inevitably break up. It's better if they end this before it turns into something serious."

"How do you know it already isn't?" Arsenal asked.

"It's not," Batman ground out through tightly clenched teeth. "D- Nightwing said they were only dating for a couple of months."

Little did he know, that Dick lied about that to soften the blow.

Arsenal hummed, watching as the taller figure finally managed to pin the smaller black and blue one to the wall and proceed to kiss the life out of them. Jealousy reared it's ugly head and Arsenal started considering his options.

Batman made a displeased grunt at the sight of his sons heavily making out. They were on a roof in the open, for crying out loud! Couldn't they at least find a place more private?

"Well?" Batman demanded impatiently after a minute of silence.

"I'll help you," Arsenal agreed. "I might even have just a thing perfect for this."

They were completely unaware, that that night Jason said yes.

If they only knew…

* * *

 **Day 11 - late morning**

"Dick!" Jason barged in into the apartment, looking wildly around for the occupant. He spotted Dick lying on the floor, still in his Nightwing uniform sans the mask, which laid next to him. Jason rushed to his side in an instant.

"Dick!" Jason breathed desperately, gathering him in his arms. "Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Jay?" Dick slurred weakly, opening his eyes a silver.

"It's me. I'm here," Jason reassured. "I'm here. Oh God. How do I fix this?"

Dick smiled slightly, going limp in a way Jason didn't like at all.

"Just hold me," Dick requested.

Jason let out a sob, clutching at him tighter, letting out a litany of apologies and pleas.

He still held him long after his heart stopped beating.

* * *

 **A/N**

[Then Jason dunked Dick in the Lazarus Pit and they lived happily ever after.]

I was minding my business, reading Jay/Dick fics, when I stumbled into one where Roy "convinced" Jason to propose to Dick. It got me thinking: what if Bruce wasn't so accepting? Which quickly became: Bruce is an asshole about their relationship. And then it somehow evolved into this.  
I was thinking about one more short scene of the aftermath in the Batcave, but decided against it. Still, if you want it, I can write it.


	2. Aftermath in the Batcave

Not exactly what I had planned, but close.

* * *

Bruce watched stoically, trying to make sense of what was happening. All he knew it had something to do with Dick and Jason and something bad happening to his eldest son.

Roy was pacing back and forth, practically tearing his hair out out of frustration and anger. He was alternating between yelling at Bruce and cursing at himself.

Barbara was yelling at them both. Though more at Bruce than Roy as she vented at him on the way to the manor.

Just as Bruce reached the end of his patience and was about to snap at them to explain themselves the sound of motorcycle entering the 'Cave caused the two to fall silent.

"Shit," Roy cursed quietly as Barbara gasped, covering her mouth.

Bruce stared uncomprehendingly. Because Red Hood, without his helmet and mask, was gathering Nightwing's limp body into his arms. He started to make his way to them, tears he didn't bother to wipe streaming down his face.

Barbara made a desperate sound and took a few steps towards him.

Bruce rushed past her, practically ripped Dick's body from Red Hood and rushed into medbay, where all he could do was to confirm, that yes, Dick was indeed dead.

Meanwhile the remained trio stood frozen for a moment. Then Jason pulled his gun and aimed it at Roy. Roy swallowed hard, but made no move to escape or defend himself. Jason was staring at him with hatred burning in his eyes, teeth bared in a snarl, but still didn't pull the trigger. The gun wavered.

"I can't even kill you, fucker!" Red Hood snarled. "You made me love you and now I can't even kill you!"

"It'll pass," Barbara assured.

"Good."

"Jason..." Roy started.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jason yelled, trying in vain to make himself pull the trigger. "Why?! Why did you do this?!"

Roy looked at the floor in shame and guilt.

"Bruce didn't want you two to be together," Barbara answered quietly.

"What?!" Jason let out a hysterical laugh, glaring at the entrance to the medbay, where pale-faced Bruce was watching them. "Looks like you got what you wanted!"

"Jason," Bruce said, shaking his head.

"Fuck you!" Red Hood screamed. "Just… Fuck you! I hope you're both happy now! Whatever! If I see either of you two ever again _I will kill you_!"

With that he went back to his bike and left the three to mourn in heavy silence.

That night Gotham drowned in blood.


End file.
